User blog:Magma-Man/HELP! MORE NEWS! 5/10/11
Well, time for some more news. New User Well, there has been alot of conflict over our new user, Sulfurouspack48, because of his age. First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for the hate he has gotten from our admin, HellHoundSlayer. I do not want him to do that anymore, he is an admin and is setting a really bad example for this wiki. Anyway, if I get proof you are under Wikia's age limit, you will be banned until you turn 13. Now that that is out of the way, welcome to the wiki! THE CAKE IS A LIE For those of you following my storyline, Lies, I made a blog explaining more about what I do when I make my maps. Here is the link if you haven't read it yet: User blog:Magma-Man/THE CAKE IS A LIE! Also, I've created a spin-off map, which is not part of the main storyline, but still takes place in the same universe. It's called Dead City. Daniel and Sniper Well, Sniperteam is gone for a while. I think he is going to Disney World with his girlfriend (something I wish I had, but considering the fact I don't even have a regular friend outside the internet, probably not going to happen) and Daniel is going to Washington D.C., so he won't be here Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Hope you two have a great time! Time is Up Well, HHS and Sniperteam, I hope you enjoyed playing with me, because you aren't going to again for a long time. The weekend that I had free Xbox Live Gold if I was playing Black Ops is up. Unless someone gives me a code for gold or something, I won't have gold again for a long time. First Strike or Escalation? If your going to get a map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops and can't decide which one, I suggest First Strike for sure. Berlin Wall is a REALLY good map, Kowloon is really fun, and Discovery is also really good. Ascension in my opinion is the best zombie map out of all of them as well. Escalation however... well Convoy is the only map in that pack I found worth paying for to add-on to the game, and Call of the Dead isn't as good as Der Riese or Ascension. In other words, you get alot more from First Strike. Call of Duty: Black Ops I'll post another blog going into more details of the problems I'm having with Black Ops. Non-Nazi Zombies + News Portal 2 FTW Well, it has been confirmed Portal 2 will be getting add-ons, including more puzzles for single-player and multi-player, a challenge mode, and leaderboards. Not sure, but I heard at least some of these add-ons will be FREE. Magma-Man FTW Well, Magma-Man Wiki is getting a major change. The universe that's been considered canon is no longer, as I've created a new version of the canon universe, so I'm going to have to change all my articles of the old universe accordingly and I'm going to have alot of work to do adding in information for the new universe. Any Idea What the F*** This Is? Well, when I went to the pawn shop that is in town (closest thing I have to a gamestop, since the closest gamestop is a two-hour drive away) I found something for original Xbox. It's called the Ultimate Halo Companion DVD Set. I searched for it on the Halo wiki, and absolutly nothing. It might be really rare. Or, I'm hoping it is. Old World Blues gameplay! Ying! thumb|300px|right Anyway, that's about it. I hope I didn't forget anything. Oh, and I heard Honest Hearts trailer is finally here. So you might want to check for it. Category:News Category:Blog posts